Always And Forever
by Danidankorin
Summary: The story is based on Luce and Daniel and all their friends. What if Luce remembered her past life with Daniel this time around? What if she even remembered her time in haven as an angel? Can she keep it a secret from Daniel and the others till she finds a way to get them all into haven again? This is a fan-fiction based on a fallen novels by Lauren Kate i dont own anythi
1. PROLOGUE

The story is based on Luce and Daniel and all their friends.

* * *

What if Luce remembered her past life with Daniel this time around? What if she even remembered her time in haven as an angel?

Can she keep it a secret from Daniel and the others till she finds a way to get them all into haven again?

 **THIS IS A FANFICTION ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO LAUREN KATE ALL THE CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS ARE HERS I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

FALLING

First there was silence—

In the space between Heaven and the Fall, deep in the unknowable distance, there was a moment when the glorious hum of Heaven disappeared and was replaced by a silence so profound that lucinda's soul strained to make out any noise.

Then came the feeling of falling—a drop even her wings couldn't prevent, as if the Throne had attached moons to them. They hardly beat, and when they did, it made noimpact on her fall.

Where was she going? There was nothing before her and nothing behind. Nothing up and nothing down.

Only thick darkness, and the blurry outline of what was left of her soul.

In the absence of sound, her imagination took over. It filled lucinda's head with something beyond sound, something inescapable: the haunting words of their curse.

You will die . . . You will never pass out of adolescence—will die again and again and again at precisely the moment when you remembers your choice.

You will never truly be together.

It was Lucifer's foul imprecation, his embittered ad-dendum to the Throne's sentence passed in the Heavenly Meadow.

Death and adolescence: the two absolutes in Lucifer's Curse. Neither meant a thing to Her. All She knew was that being separated from Her love was not a punishment she could endure. They had to be together.

"Daniel!" She shouted.

Her soul should have warmed at the very thought of him, but there was only aching absence, an abundance of what was not.

She could neither see nor sense anyone else.

Before this moment, she had never been alone. Now Lucinda felt like the last angel in all the worlds.

Don't think like that. You'll lose yourself.

She tried to hold on . . . Daniel, the Roll Call, Lucifer, the choice . . . but as she fell, it grew harder to remember. What, for instance, were the last words she'd heard spoken by the Throne—

The Gates of Heaven . . .

The Gates of Heaven are . . .

She could not remember what came next, could only remember darkness.

The pain of separation from her soul mate coursed through Lucinda suddenly, sharp and brutal. She moaned wordlessly, her mind clouded over, and suddenly, fright-eningly, she couldn't remember why.

She tumbled onward, down through denser black-ness.

She could no longer see or feel or recall how she had ended up here, nowhere, hurtling through nothing-ness—toward where? For how long?

Her memory sputtered and faded. It was harder and harder to recall those words spoken by the angel in the white meadow who had looked so much like . . .

Who had the angel resembled? And what had he said that was so important?

Lucinda did not know, did not know anything anymore.

Only that she was tumbling through an endless void.

She was filled with an urge to find something . . . someone.

An urge to feel whole again . . .

But there was only darkness inside darkness—

Silence drowning out her thoughts—

A nothing that was everything.

Lucinda fell.


	2. ONE

Luce barged into the fluorescent-lit lobby of the Sword & Cross School ten minutes later than she should have. Suddenly eager to see him. She waited for this day 17 years. The day that she will see her love again, this time she knew who he was, this time she will change things.

Remember..

A wave of sadness swept across Luce as she remembered her plan. He cant know.

"So remember, it's meds, beds, and reds," the attendant barked at a cluster of three other students all standing with their backs to Luce. "Remember the basics and no one gets hurt."

Luce hurried to slip in behind the group. Not really paying attention to what the attended was saying. She was still trying to figure out how to act when she sees him and the others, they were close, she could feel him. She always got a cold but welcoming chill when he was near.

She sneaked a peek at the three other students standing in a half circle around her. At her last school, Dover Prep, the campus tour on the first day was where she'd met her best friend, Callie. On a campus where all the other students had practically been weaned together, it would have been enough that Luce and Callie were the only non-legacy kids. But it didn't take long for the two girls to realize they also had the exact same obsession with the exact same old movies - especially where Albert Finney was concerned. After their discovery freshman year while watching Two for the Road that neither one of them could make a bag of popcorn without setting off the fire alarm, Callie and Luce hadn't left each other's sides. Until ... until they'd had to.

At Luce's sides today were two boys and a girl.

"I'm Gabbe," she drawled, flashing Luce a big smile and looked at her with sad eyes, a wave of sadness filled Luce again as she wanted to hug her friend and tell her it's her and that she remembers everything, before Luce could compose herself and smile back a rush of images of her and Gabbe in past lives flashed before her eyes.

Her and Gabbe singing,hugging, laughing, being friends and carefree. She kicked herself for coming up with this stupid decision to hide the truth, surrey Gabbe would understand and keep the secret...No. she couldn't risk her safety by telling her. Better not knowing then putting her in danger.

Luce smiled back and looked to her right, To her right was a guy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles across his nose. But the way he wouldn't even meet her eyes, just kept picking at a hangnail on his thumb, gave Luce the impression that he didn't really belong here.

To her left,on the other hand stood someone who Luce knew all to well, He was tall and thin, with a Di bag slung over his shoulder, shaggy black hair, and large, deep-set green eyes. His lips were full and a natural rose color most girls would kill for. At the back of his neck, a black tattoo in the shape of a sunburst seemed almost to glow on his light skin, rising up from the edge of his black T-shirt. Cam.

Like Gabbe before, when this guy turned to meet her gaze, he held it and didn't let go. His mouth was set in a straight line, but his eyes were warm and alive. He gazed at her, standing as still as a sculpture, which made Luce wonder if he could see right through her.

"Those of you who've learned the ropes are free to go after you dump your hazards." The attendant gestured at a large cardboard box under a sign that said in big black letters PROHIBITED MATERIALS, "And when I say free, Todd" - she clamped a hand down on the freckled kid's shoulder, making him jump "I mean gymnasium-bound to meet your preassigned student guides. You" - she pointed at Luce - "dump your hazards and stay with me."

The four of them shuffled toward the box and Luce watched, baffled, as the other students began to empty their pockets. Gabbe pulled out a three-inch pink Swiss Army knife. Cam reluctantly dumped a can of spray paint and a box cutter. Even the hapless Todd let loose several books of matches and a small container of lighter fluid. Luce felt almost stupid that she wasn't concealing a hazard of her own - but when she saw the other kids reach into their pockets and chuck their cell phones into the box, she gulped.

Leaning forward to read the PROHIBITED MATERIALS sign a little more closely, she saw that cell phones, pagers, and all two-way radio devices were strictly forbidden. It was bad enough that she couldn't have her car!

Luce clamped a sweaty hand around the cell phone in her pocket, her only connection to the outside world. When the attendant saw the look on her face, Luce received a few quick slaps on the cheek. "Don't swoon on me, kid, they don't pay me enough to resuscitate. Besides, you get one phone call once a week in the main lobby."

One phone call ... once a week? But -

She looked down at her phone one last time and saw that she'd received two new text messages. It didn't seem possible that these would be her last text .

Call immediately! Will be waiting by the phone all nite so be ready to dish. And remember the mantra I assigned you.

"We're still waiting on one person," the attendant sang. "I wonder who it is." Luce's attention snapped back to the Hazard Box, which was now brimming with contraband she didn't even recognize. She could feel cam's green eyes staring at her. She looked up and noticed that everyone was staring.

Her turn. She closed her eyes and slowly opened her fingers, letting her phone slip from her grasp and land with a sad thunk on top of the heap. The sound of being all alone. Again.

Todd headed for the door without so much as a look in Luce's direction, but cam turned to the attendant.

"I can fill her in," he said, nodding at Luce.

"Not part of our deal," the attendant replied automatically, as if she'd been expecting this dialogue.

"You're a new student again - that means new-student restrictions. Back to square one. You don't like it, you should have thought twice before breaking parole."

The boy stood motionless, expressionless, as the attendant tugged Luce - who'd stiffened at the word

"parole" - toward the end of a yellowed hall.

"Moving on," she said, as if nothing had just happened. "Beds." She pointed out the west-facing window to a distant cinder-block building. Luce could see Gabbe and Todd shuffling slowly toward them, with Cam walking slowly, as if catching up to them were the last thing on his list of things to do.

The dorm was formidable and square, a solid gray block of a building whose thick double doors gave away nothing about the possibility of life inside them. A large stone plaque stood planted in the middle of the dead lawn, and Luce remembered from the Web site the words PAULINE DORMITORY chiseled into it. It looked even uglier in the hazy morning sun than it had looked in the flat black-and-white photograph.

Even from this distance, Luce could see black mold covering the face of the dorm. All the windows were obstructed by rows of thick steel bars. She squinted. Was that barbed wire topping the fence around the building?

The attendant looked down at a chart, flipping through Luce's file. "Room sixty-three. Throw your bag in my office with the rest of them for now. You can unpack this afternoon."

Luce dragged her red duffel bag toward three other nondescript black trunks. Then she reached reflexively for her cell phone, where she usually keyed in things she needed to remember. But as her hand searched her empty pocket, she sighed and committed the room number to memory instead.

She still didn't see why Daniel had chosen this place, was it maybe because he hoped she wouldn't find him here? But he must have known that she'd always find him no matter where he was, every lifetime was different. But in the end they always found each other. As Luce looked out the window a sad thought crossed her mind, could it be he didn't want her to find him?. The thought almost made Luce burst into tears, but she held her self together and told herself that of course not, he loved her in every life they shared this wont be different. Or at least she hoped.


End file.
